True Resolve
by CheekyXO
Summary: Slight AU Yoruichi can't remember much of the last mission she just had. What will she uncover about the strange happenings? (A/N this story will undergo a future rewrite, but it wont be to major to the ongoing plot) Rated M for now for language and Violence just in case.


**White Night**

***** I don't own bleach or any of its characters. And I'm not making a profit off this story it's just for fun. The only characters I own is Musuki, Beck, and Aster…. ***** chapter 1 and 2 will consist primarily of flashbacks and there will be future lemons. Rated M. (YoruichixOC) (YoruichixAizen)

Chapter 1.

It was so cold. The forest was eerily silent now. The silence possibly due to the fact that whatever had been in the forest previously had turned tail at the ominousness of the battle. Clearly their animal instincts were better than hers. Yoruichi couldn't believe what was happening. How could she have been taken by surprise? The snow beneath her was steadily melting and being absorbed by her uniform. She was losing consciousness and fear started to build within her as the man stepped closer to her. Her heart pumping madly due to the anxiety. She felt as if he breathing were constricted and she wasn't getting enough air in. At least she hoped it was anxiety and not a punctured lung. Everything faded as the boots approached her. Crunching in the snow…

The morning before

After returning from a previous mission in the human world Yoruichi reported back to her clan. After briefly discussing how to handle a pair of deserters of the Taliena military she was assigned a new mission. Before Commander Musuki could hand her the manila envelope he held in his hands he paused for a moment as if in deep thought before he stroked the short graying red beard of his. He motioned for the hell butterfly that had been sitting on his cabinet to go to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi, "said Commander Musuki through half lidded brown eyes. "You are how old now?"

Yoruichi visibly confused by his actions simply stated, "I am twenty-two as of today".

"And you have yet to go on any S class missions correct?" Musuki asked.

"S class? I had heard rumors that there was another division but I didn't think it existed." Said Yoruichi.

"What have you heard of the S class?" asked Musuki.

"S class is reserved for those who are proven truly elite and they will come to your house and eat your babies at night during your sleep." Yoruichi joked. Musuki giving a few good hearty laughs before continuing as he walked over to the frosted window pane looking out at the surrounding buildings below.

"The first parts about the only part anyone ever gets correct. The missions that are too dangerous for even the A class shinigomi are the missions that we assign to the S class. There are things in this world that need to be kept so secret that we have to even keep it secret from our brothers and sisters." Musuki turned to face Yoruichi revealing a serious face.

"As of now you have been promoted to S class based on your previous achievements. You have shown a remarkable aptitude for strategy and battle. And in turn are a prime candidate." Yoruichi felt pride build within her chest as she tried to bite back a huge smile trying to keep the air of seriousness from dissipating.

"Today there was a ship that cut clean into the city of Taraj in Montale," Said Musuki.

"Sir what are you talking about? There was construction going on at the ports but no huge ship ever crossed into Taraj. The Tarajan Vanguard would have noticed and a ship that large would have never even made it close enough to Taraj without being interrogated or destroyed." Yoruichi was really confused and sure that he had just gotten his Intel wrong but that couldn't be because Musuki was the Executive Militia Corps Commander, He never got the Intel wrong.

"There is a giant s89 battle ship with the insignia of the Western Confederation. We haven't been able to reach the Western Confederation yet concerning the cargo of the ship. There were many hollows that appeared outside of the ship that are being taken care of. While the hollows are being taken care of your job is to infiltrate the ship and bring back Intel on the ships mission, and why it ended up here" said Musuki.

"Sir you still haven't mentioned how the ship could have by passed our defenses in the first place," said Yoruichi still perplexed.

"Simple, a portal was opened. A portal from where and how isn't known yet. Go now while you still have a few rays of light left. You are dismissed," said Musuki looking out the window into the distance again as if Yoruichi had already left the room.

"Yes sir," Yoruichi gave confirmation saluted and exited the room.

The ship dusk

Yoruichi approached the ship at dusk. It was eerie seeing a ship that would usually be so full of life now quite except for the howls that occurred every now and then. To say the ship was large was an understatement. Everything near the black vessel was instantly dwarfed. The buildings seeming like nothing more than a speck of dust. If this was truly a vessel that belonged to Western Confederation then this was just a baby ship compared to the true Armada that they have. The WC usually only used these types of ships when something was meant to be delivered swiftly. The WC is known for their commerce in exotic teas so what makes this ship a target? She thought to herself as she took a running start from the asphalt jumping on to the roof top of a nearby house. Taking a few more swift steps to flash step into bounding distance of one of the unused anchors then to one of the lower cannons. There were approximately seventy two light weight phasers on both sides of the ships along with hangers that must have been for deploying single person fighter units. Yoruichi used the phasers as a make shift set of stairs bounding from one to the next until she reached the top of the ship landing next to one of the giant turrets. There were ten turrets connecting to the edge of the ship on the side where she was standing. There were only a few bodies lying on deck and none of them looked as if they had been trying to defend themselves. They lay peacefully as if they had just lay down and fallen asleep. Careful to avoid stepping on the dead and disrespecting them Yoruichi entered into what she assumed would be a cabin that would lead her down into the main ship. Upon entering the cabin she could hear something scuttling and so she was careful when she closed the door. Thankful that the cabin wasn't dark and the electricity still worked she activated her cloaking device that would hid her from any pesky hollows that would get into her way. She treaded as she had been taught while at the academy silent and unnoticeable. She soon came upon a wide room that must have been the mess hall, five hollows and a couple of souls that they were toying with letting them get closer to the doors and then incepting them as they were almost there.

"Did you think we were really going to let you escape?" asked one hollow that was similar to a spider with a humanoid torso and smaller than the rest. He laughed as the souls two men and a woman cowered in front of them. A second and a third hollow one with two sets of long tendrils for arms and another with a spiny ridge that protruded down his back leaving him slightly stooped over picked up the souls by the legs and dangled them joining in on the laughter from the first hollow.

"You're going to make one hell of a meal all that's left is to tenderize," said the fourth hollow as he and the fifth more humanoid hollow pulled their fists back to start pulverizing what would soon be their meal if Yoruichi didn't act quickly. Having no choice but to temporarily abandon her cloak after sending two anken, Small knives which Yoruichi hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg, into the skulls of the restraining hollows causing both of them to suddenly collapse. Cries of surprise and outrage came from their offending buddies as Yoruichi landing on top of their falling comrades. The souls looked up in shocked glee as they fled toward the hall and eventual exit Yoruichi had just entered in through. Using utsusemi, where the practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage, Yoruichi was able to sever the spine of the two attacking hollows from above using a few well place punches that had no problem penetrating their unarmed necks.

The spider hollow shrieked as it tried to make a quick getaway down towards the opposite side of the room on the right. He reached the exit and scuttled to the ceiling to avoid being slowed down by the bodies that were in the stair way going down further into the ship. Yoruichi jumped from wall to wall in a downward trajectory speeding up more and more as she dodged the hollows web spitting and then flipping in midair to deliver a drop kick to the spider hollow as he reached the bottom of the landing. She managed to spear the hollow into the wall noticing the feel of freshly cracked bones of some sort as rebounded of his body and delivered several fatal blows to his skull with her fists. The hollow gave a faint gurgle as it finally crumpled over its body lifeless. Yoruichi immediately checked to make sure her surroundings were safe aware that she hadn't recloaked. Noticing several doors and what she assumed to also contain a few more hollows she noticed that the lighting was a little bit more unstable in this hall way.

The hollow at her feet disintegrated and she continued down the hall towards a body that was adorned in the grey and purple of the WC and wore what she remembered had to be the insignia of the master commander of the ship. He was around his fifties it seemed. Telltale crows' feet and smile lines marked his kind looking face. Black hair and brown eyes he must have been a charmer in his prime because he was still attractive at this age. She riffled through his pockets to see if he had anything useful on him. She found a master set of keys and she found a small portable digital map that had the option of being a holomap of the ship in his pockets. She fooled around with the map until she knew how to use it properly. It was a nifty object it would show if there was any damage done to the ship or anything unusual. Right now it showed that there was a large hole in the hull at the bottom of the ship towards the back. It must have been towards the other side of the ship that she didn't enter on. She thought to herself for a little about which route would be better. And then decided that she should stop by the captains quarters first then make her a path to the helms room and then to the cargo area.

Captains' Quarters

It was fairly uneventful considering that by now whatever other hollows that were once on the ship had made their way out. That was quite possibly the reason that the hollows had been at the entrance earlier. Yoruichi didn't have to much trouble getting into the room she had taken the id of the late captain and now all she had to do was slide the id through the locking mechanism of the door. The doors lock popped but the doors didn't open. She had to force the doors apart in order to enter. There must not have been enough power in this section of the ship to slide it open. The room was dark so she pulled out a tiny flash light from her bag. Being thorough with checking the room before entering she was finally okay enough to enter. The late captain was one of the bare essential types. There was a large wrap around desk, a few extra chairs, and book cases filled with books about law, strategies, and other musky books. There was a fancy desktop sitting on the desk along with pictures of what could only be his family. A browned haired woman and a blacked haired young girl who had to be around the age of eight. They looked so happy together in the photos. Yoruichi felt a slight pain for the man and the other unfortunate people who had lost their lives aboard this ship. Pulling out the chair she took a seat and tried to cut the computer on hoping that maybe it had a backup power supply. No such luck. She had to open the actual computer and take the hard drive out. After putting it into the little back pack she was carrying she made her exit after noticing that it was completely dark now outside.

There would be no more time to waste. Using the holomap to get to the cargo are proved a little more difficult than expected. Some of the halls were collapsed maybe from an explosion of some sort and she constantly had to come up with an alternative path until finally she made it. A little annoyed by the time she got there she took a deep breath and this time didn't turn her flash light on because it was such an immense area. She found a safe cubby like area and put in her gear and clothing before she would transform into her cat form. Unbeknownst to Yoruichi there was someone watching her. Beck another s level Shinigami was having a huge nose bleed as he witnessed Yoruichi stripping down to her birthday suit from where he was hidden in the hall. Watching through his hazel gold and red flecked eyes Beck struggled to stay a gentlemen and not let his eyes wonder. He hadn't expected her to just randomly take her clothes off in the middle of a mission. What the fuck is she doing? Why the hell is she getting naked? Keep your eyes above her shoulders Beck! He thought to himself as he dabbed at his now gushing nose. Slamming himself into the wall unintentionally he made a little bit more noise than intended. He didn't want to watch her, but he was too intrigued and wanted to see what was going to happen next. Noting to himself shamefully that she did have a nice body. Her dark brown skin was glowing in the slight light of the hall. Her golden eyes were a marvel to him they were the same color as fresh golden honey. His nose was practically a faucet at this point.

Yoruichi knew that her cat form would have no problem seeing in the dim and dark areas of the ship. This would also save her any extra drama with anything lurking in the dark. She looked around after hearing a small noise than dismissed it as just being a rat or something after a few seconds of nothing happening. She transformed and gave her little cat body a good stretch before she pranced up to some railing and jumped on so that she could get a better look over the area. Of course there was thousands of crates as to be expected of a cargo area.

Beck was amused at the fact that Yoruichi could turn into a black cat. That had to be a very nifty trick to have. His nose bleed had finally shut off. He followed swiftly and silently behind Yoruichis new form.

Inside the cargo area there were a few steel looking crates that were blown open. Well actually they were blown into to be more precise about it. Yoruichi sniffed at the empty containers confirming that it had been some sort of high tech equipment that had blown the container open. There was no sign of what had been carried in this first case. There were two other containers nearby one larger than the rest and it had apparently been guarded Yoruichi noting the many armed bodies lying around its parameter as well. She pawed at one of the closet bodies to see if she could tell what happened but once again she was unable to judge what happened. The blond man looked as if he had just laid down to nap. Whatever had been in the biggest container was obviously more important than the other two containers. She trotted around the container and then rebounded from a nearby crate to the top of this one and looked down to see if she was missing anything.

There was something though it appeared to be just a few crates that had been smashed into. Leaping from her current perch across the way on to a new crate she could see that there was actually a body laying broken and dead within. There was another small noise from a far and Yoruichi cocked her feline head in the direction of the noise ears perked for even the slightest bit of noise. A small ship scampered by and Yoruichi dismissed it again giving her attention back to the body below. His neck lay at an odd angle flopped over obviously broken. About sixty percent of his bones had been crushed just by the impact it seemed. Whatever or whoever had killed him had been powerful.

Yoruichi jumped down to ground level and surveyed the man's attire. He wasn't a crew member of this ship because he didn't wear the insignia of the WC he must have been a pirate who had unfortunately got more than he bargained for. Yoruichis best guess was that they had entered into the ship through the hole blown into the side. How had they known exactly where to blow it? How had they gotten in here without a fight or anyone appearing to notice? This was a strange scene indeed. Maybe one of the strangest things she'd ever seen. Hopefully the hard drive would shed some light on at least what the ship had been carrying and protecting.

There was a violent burst of energy from above in Yoruichis direction. The explosion would have caught her if it hadn't been for her quick thinking. She flash stepped out of the way onto a nearby crate looking up to see where the blast had come from. She could see the figure of something looming in the air. She could see their features as they recharged for another attack. She quickly decided that stay in her cat form presented a smaller target to whomever was shooting at her but it severely limited her fighting abilities and defense so she changed back to her human form producing steam that hid her away from her enemy temporarily and long enough to get out of the way of the next blast.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi called from one of the top banisters of the ceiling deciding that it was a far better hiding spot because it was pitch black unlike down below where it was just dark enough. There was no answer from whoever it was shooting at her. Then there was another shot fired off not far from her that blew the beam she had been leaning against to smithereens as she quickly dodged. That doesn't make sense. The first blast came less than five seconds before this one, there's no way anyone can be that fast, especially after witnessing that first blast take at least fifteen seconds to charge up. It has to be more than one here. A barrage of shots from almost every direction suddenly appeared and just as suddenly as the attacks Yoruichi felt herself being shoved out of the way into the crates below. Beck had grabbed her by the waist and practically smashed them into the ground in an attempt to avoid the blasts. The wood and steel would have punctured his back if it hadn't been for his protective gear. It still hurt like hell but at least he wouldn't be a fucking meat skewer. He was sure that his back would be just one big fucking bruise and he would regret it the next day.

During the temporary confusion whatever had been attacking them escaped. They had expected a follow up attack after that last vicious one, but nothing ever came. Just what the fuck was going on Beck thought to himself. Yoruichi came to her senses and quickly delivered a swift elbow to Becks nose after realizing that her boobs were propped heavily over his face and he hadn't eased his grip. Releasing her and gripping his nose with both hands in pain Beck groaned in agony. The pain the equivalent of being hit by a damn baseball bat in the face. "The fuck was that for?! What the fuck is your problem? I just saved your ass!" Beck half whined and groaned. Either way he would have had a nose bleed this way actually worked out for him saving him from the embarrassment. He wouldn't be happy with the bruised nose soon to come. 'Fuck my life', he thought. "That's for being a pervert you being here means that you saw me naked, but thanks for saving my life," Yoruichi said as she stood up and offered her hand down to him. "Your fucking welcome… geeze," he said only adding with a snort, "… and there was nothing to see. I see you think very highly of yourself." Beck said nothing else as he got up and dusted himself off. Walking off to begin his report as soon as possible. "Who are you and why are you here?" Yoruichi asked. "That's not important just know that were on the same team," said Beck before flash stepping away. Yoruichi wasn't about to let that go so easily. Following up behind him. They were outside now and the snow was coming down harder than before. You couldn't see more than a meter in front of you. Yoruichi slipped a little on something beneath her feet. At first she thought it was just a snow covered branch but after seeing a little bit of what must have been an ear she stopped in her tracks. She finally caught on that it was a body and moved to uncover it quickly scooping away the snow as fast as she possibly could as if she could still save whomever it was that was buried. Whomever it was they were Shinigami by their uniform. And their face was frozen in shock. There was another mound next to her and she went and repeated the same process another poor soul trapped in the same state. It wasn't long before she finally figured out she was in an icy grave yard. There were dozens of bodies in every direction splayed out on the ground. 'This can't be possible. I didn't see any of this earlier. I was only on board the ship for a few hours at the most. Or had I been so wrapped up in the excitement of the mission that I hadn't noticed?' Yoruichi felt the since of urgency build within her and started back on the move. She still could barely see through the snow that was biting at her like blades as she sped through. There were trees now in front of her. She must have gone slightly off course but she could actually still not lose much time if she kept in this direction only ending up a little on the outskirts of her destination.

Yoruichi sight turned into a flash of bright red and black as she suddenly exhaled everything in her lungs. The force of the blow to her chest so tremendous that her body couldn't register the pain until she was already sprawled across the forest floor. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. She was in a fog. Several very thick limbs had broken and were swaying in the storm. Forest animals that may have been asleep were now in a fuss running away after being rudely awakened. There were some blurry flashes happening above her. She wasn't sure how many there were she couldn't keep track in her state. But whatever it was had ended just as fast as it had begun. Two bodies landed few yards away from her with heavy thuds upon the snow. One of the bodies began to raise and was immediately put down but what could have only been the glint of a sword. A man now stood over the bodies checking to make sure that they were indeed dead this time. He made a quick slash of his blade to clean the blood off and returned his blade back to the hilt.

It was so cold. The forest was eerily silent now. The silence possibly due to the fact that whatever had been in the forest previously had turned tail at the ominousness of the battle. Clearly their animal instincts were better than hers. Yoruichi couldn't believe what was happening. How could she have been taken by surprise? The snow beneath her was steadily melting and being absorbed by her uniform. She was losing consciousness and fear started to build within her as the man stepped closer to her. Her heart pumping madly due to the anxiety. She felt as if he breathing were constricted and she wasn't getting enough air in. At least she hoped it was anxiety and not a punctured lung. Everything faded as the boots approached her. Crunching in the snow…


End file.
